


Rationality

by Bushwah



Category: Morgoth's Ring - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death Threats, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm serious about the torture btw, M/M, Monologue, Sauron's Ridiculous Theology, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, references to morgoth's ring (history of middle-earth vol 10), sauron being cheerfully curious at inappropriate times, sauron being mildly disappointed at inappropriate times, sauron substituting academic engagement for emotional engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: "The answers I seek are within your mind, which means they are within your body. This is merely the unsavory process of excavating them."





	Rationality

Of course you'll give in. Everyone gives in, eventually. The question is how long it takes—I have no doubt you _can_ stretch this out; the only question is whether you _want_ to. If you think that you can gain advantage by delaying, and you have the strength, you can delay. I do not believe that it is worthwhile; but the fact remains that you have _only_ one control over this scenario. One variable to trade on.

And that is: how far you will allow yourself to break before you do the sensible thing and give me what I want.

You incarnates do not control your body, neither how it behaves in isolation nor how your soul interfaces with it. Your manifestation is inextricably tied to your essence, a mutual bond that progresses with or without your blessing. The answers I seek are within your mind, which means they are within your body. This is merely the unsavory process of excavating them.

I have seen it a thousand times. You flatter yourself if you think you are an exception. Inevitably, there will come a point where you can delay no longer. Your essence will make a demand of your manifestation that your manifestation is incapable of enacting. It would be—beneficial, for both of us, for you to forbear from making that demand; but I am prepared for that eventuality.

There is no way for you to win. The conclusion is obvious. So why do you still fight? Why do you insist on making me retrace the steps of this proof over your corpse? I _will_, if pressed. I hoped you might refrain from making it necessary, but perhaps I thought too much of you.

It is not weakness to admit the limitations of your existence. If you expect to endure indefinitely then you are a fool indeed. Any one strips off their garments in the ice as the cold claims them; any one drinks salt-water in the end, trapped at sea, even knowing it to be a more deathly poison than time alone. I did not think you so childish as to think you could escape reality merely by wishing it were not so.

I need neither your trust nor your cooperation, beloved. I will have what I seek.

Now let us continue.


End file.
